Our Dearest Sister
by BlackNightKitty
Summary: Non Yaoi!!! RxM TyxHi MxE pairings. No flames accepted! :: Tala and Kai have a little sister... (You'd be surprise who ^.~) Whole summery inside!!!
1. Mao

~Our Dearest Sister~

By: Mika

Summery: AU. Kai and Tala are twin brothers that have a younger sister that is even more antisocial and cold towards people. They move in with their aunt and go into a new school. There they meet some new friends. One has an eye for the twin's sister and would do try anything to get her to open up.

Mika: Just to let you know, the pairings are Rei/Mao, Emily/Max, & Tyson/Hiromi. There will be more to come soon! Slight warning, everyone will act OCC!!!!

Raine: And for your information, my Aibou here doesn't own this Anime or any other.

Mika: T-T you're making me feel worse than before!

Raine: -__-;

[Chapter One]

~

Kai

 Have you ever done something crazy in your life? How about something extreme that you did? Like skydiving or bungee jumping? Have you ever done something dangerous that might cost you your life? Like play with knives unconsciously or walk over the edge of a cliff or rails where there is something on the other side that won't save you?

 Let me tell you of this story about my dearest sister. Why you may ask? Because it's just something I want to do. Let me tell you about our family. We use to live in this small and quiet town in a corner. There was my mother and father. We were a happy family with my twin brother Tala, and our little sister Mao.

 We've got these nicknames among ourselves that we grew up with. Tala and I like to call Mao, Kitten. Back then she was kitten-crazy. She looked like one and almost acted as one too. Mao would call us Phoenix and Wolf. I was called Phoenix for some reason that I can't remember, and Tala was Wolf because he would snore like one, as Mao would say.

 Tala and I are now 15 and are freshmen in High School. My sister is 14 and a freshman as well. Kitten is very smart and spends most of her time reading, that explains her being advance in knowledge. What Tala and I think is that Kitten can exceed into maybe sophomore or junior, but we guess that she didn't want us to feel stupid towards her. But really, my brother and I don't really find it offensive that our younger sister is as smart as we are. We can't be anymore proud for her.

 Well, Mao use to be a great and happy kid. I mean, we were all happy together. We would laugh and play everyday when we where young. Until one day, six years ago…

~

 Tears streaked her face, and she couldn't take it anymore. It was bad enough that they forgot her birthday, but it was worse when they didn't even come to her concert. They never showed. They knew how important it was for her for them to be there. Mao's parents knew that the girl practiced so hard on her song and dance. It was a once in a lifetime experience where she was the star of the show, and she wanted them to be there. She got to be under the spotlight, but they weren't there. She was really excited for them to see her, and they promised that they would come. They promised and they broke it. And she hated them for that. Only her brothers came to cheer her own. But they abandoned her after the show to hang out with their friends. They did ask her if she wanted to join, but she lied saying that she was going straight home

 "Hey, I bet they wanted to come, but probably they were too busy." Tala said, trying to lighten things up for the girl.

 Mao just kept silent and stared at the ground. Many congratulated her on her great performance. They thought hers was the best and she did a spectacular job. But her parents weren't there to see her. When all the other children left with their parents, and the outside of the auditorium was empty, Mao broke down into tears. She was alone. She really didn't want to be, but she felt it was better for her to be. She ran away from the place, lied to her brothers for not returning home. The girl was cold and it was very dark out. She found herself in the park. After deciding to not go home until later, she sat down on her favorite swing.

 "I hate you Mommy." She whispered to the air. "I hate you Daddy." She kicked the sand up and watched a little cloud float around. She still was wearing her costume that she and her mother sew with a heavy jacket that Tala let her borrow. Tears started to trail down her face. "You forgot my birthday _and_ my concert." Her little hands gripped hard on the metal chains of the swing. She started to sob harder. "I wish that you would all just…" She couldn't control herself. She was wheezing and the tears wouldn't stop falling. "I wish something… bad would happen to both of you… for forgetting about… me…" She fell off her swing and started to cry hard on the sand. She cradled herself with her own arms and let herself weep all that's left of her.

 Tala stopped running and gave himself a break from all the searching. It was half past ten, and their parents weren't home yet. If they found out that their little sister wasn't home yet, he and Kai would be in big trouble. The red haired boy panted and let him self fall on the sidewalk in front of their house. Kai came running towards him. He stopped too, trying to catch his breath. "Any sign of her?" The blue haired boy asked. Tala shook his head. Kai sighed and fell to the ground beside his brother. "Where could she be? Mom and Dad will kill us both." Sighed Kai.

 His twin shrugged. "Maybe she'll come back." Tala said.

 Kai snorted then his expression softened. "Mao looked really sad back there." He bowed his head.

 "We should have walked her home before we went with our friends." Tala growled at himself.

 "Look, we weren't thinking." Kai stood up and helped his brother up. "Let's go and find her again. Something must have happened to her." He said worriedly.

 They were about to split their ways, until they saw a little girl with pink hair come walking up from the middle of the street. Their face lifted with joy, but they were a bit mad at her for not coming home like she said she was suppose to do.

 "Mao!" The two called in unison. They ran up to her and Tala was the first to embrace her. "Kitten! Don't you ever do that! Why didn't you come straight home after the concert?" He literally almost yelled at her. Kai embraced the girl now. They both were looking upon the small girl. She may be eight, but she was very small. She could have been mistaken as a five year old. The twin's faces softened when they saw her red face.

 "What's wrong, Kitten?" Kai asked worriedly.

 Mao sniffed and turned her head away. Tala sighed lightly and took her hand. "Let's go inside. It's very late." The siblings walked inside their home. When they entered they heard a continuous ringing of the phone. Kai ran to pick it up. Tala took Mao into the living room. They were sitting on the sofa. The girl stared blankly at nowhere at all. The red haired boy sighed. "Want to talk about it?" He asked. But there was no response.

 "WHAT!?" The two heard the yell echo, followed by the drop of something hard that fell on to the ground. Tala and Mao quickly got up and ran into the kitchen where Kai was. When they entered the kitchen, they found the boy on the ground sobbing. He had his back against the cabinet, with his knees drawn close to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. Tala and Mao knelt down beside the boy. Mao leaned a cheek on his arm.

 "What's wrong, Kai?" His brother asked. The blue haired boy didn't answer and Tala picked up the phone. He answered it to hear that who ever was on the other line was still there. "Hello? Yes. I'm his brother. Yes I'm sitting down." He lied. Mao started to rub the boy's back. She has never saw any of her brothers cry before. Their tears were bringing some into her eyes by just listening to him. "What…" Tala's face paled and his voice cracked. His hand that was on the phone was shaking hard and he let the phone fall to the ground. He couldn't breath and his eyes were turning red. Mao went up to her other brother and held him so he would still look at her.

 "Wolf, what happened?" Mao asked him, she asked in a small, quiet tone.

 Tala lost his color and was really pale. His eyes were blinded with tears. "They're…They're…" He stuttered. He couldn't speak.

 Mao hugged her brother as he started to cry too. She was afraid of answering that phone. She was afraid of what she'll find out. She perused into asking again. "Tala…" Her voice trailed off.

 "They're gone." A voice whispered. Mao turned her head and looked at Kai. She gave a confused look towards him. Kai's head was still covered by his arms. "Mom and Dad, Kitten, they're… gone." He said to her.

 Mao's golden eyes grew wide in shock. Her heart stopped beating and she no longer could hear the soft cry of her brothers. "It can't be… I… I didn't really mean it when I wished for something bad…" Her words were in a soft whisper. Tears were starting to spill from her golden eyes. Kai and Tala looked up at their sister and stared at her blankly. Her eyes grew dull and she felt numb all over. "I… I didn't want them to… die…" Her voice became inaudible. "It's all my fault…"

 Tala shook his head. "No it isn't, Kitten." He answered shakily. He embraced her and rubbed her back. "You were just… mad and upset… you thought… they missed your concert on purpose." Mao started to hiccup under her sobs. Kai started to pat her back. They were trying to calm the girl down.

 "Hush now, Kitten." Kai cooed. Mao shook her head. She didn't want to hear their words of comfort. It was all her fault and she knew it. She was so caught up in her concert that she didn't stop to worry over her missing parents. Now they are dead, and it's all because of her selfish reasons.

 Mao choked a bit and started to cough. "They didn't forget my concert…" She started to choke again. Tala was trying hard to calm her down. Kai got up and got water for their young sister. She drunk a bit. "They must have… rushed to get to my… concert…" She hugged tightly on to Tala. The two brothers sorely stared at Mao.

 It was raining hard. The atmosphere cried in grief over the two coffins that were slowly entering the depths of the earth. Many people were all dressed in black and held up their umbrellas. They all surrounded the area, watching the coffins go down. Many relatives were there, and they felt very sorry for the orphaned children that stood there under the rain. They didn't want to be covered by the umbrellas that they offered. They wanted to be soaked by the tears of the grieving angels in heaven. Mao was the first to throw a white rose to each of her parents. Then her twin brothers threw in the flowers. They stood at the foot of the grave, waiting for the men to permanently bury their parent's graves.

 Mao bent her head down. She noticed that neither one of the twins nor her ever shed a tear. They've already cried their tears on the day of their deaths. That was the day they really were gone. But now, they have to say goodbye. But they couldn't. "It's all my fault." She whispered through the hymn of "Amazing Grace."

 Kai slowly opened his eyes and started at the covered graves. "No it isn't, Kitten." He whispered back.

 "It's no ones fault but the drunk drivers who did it. You know that Kitten. These things… occur for a reason." Tala whispered. Their conversation was among them selves, not wanting to let their relatives listen.

 She shook her head. "It's because… I did it." She clenched her fist. "And don't make me think any differ." She said lowly.

~

Tala

 That was the last time she ever cried. That's the last time I can remember since she spoke to people. Kitten does speak to Kai and I, but it would only be short conversations, not like before. At school, I would see the kid by her self all the time. She wouldn't even make friends or socialize with other people. Kai and I try to get her into our circle of friends, but she prefers to be alone. I get worried of her constantly. Every time I see her walk around the halls of school, she looks like an empty person, with no life within her. Once, in our second home, Kai found Kitten in our room fainted. What scared us out of our minds was that she was lying in her own pool of blood. She almost died that day. We found out that she was cutting her wrist, and she's been doing so for some time. Our relative got very scared and didn't know what to do. So we moved to our third house after Kitten recovered.

 Kai and I are doing are best to help our sister out. But we know she still is hurting her self secretively. We know our parents would want her to live than rather end her life. They'd want us to be there for her, and we are trying. I know Kitten is still holding guilt over their deaths. But really, it isn't. What is there for us to do? How can we save her? We love her dearly, and we know she loves us back as well.

 So this is how it's going to be. This is our story of our dearest sister…

~

Mika: Kind of corny? Tell me what you think, please, but no flames.

Raine: Yeah, or else I would hunt you down. *Smiles evilly*

Mika: Whoa! Calm down Yami. Don't do such a thing!

Raine: *Pouts*

Mika: ^.^ Well, anyways. Tell me if I should continue this fic, or the other. Make your votes! The winning fic is what I'll continue. The other will wait til I get in summer vacation. So toddles!

Raine: :O  R&R!!!!

Mika: ^-^;;;


	2. In Our New Home

~Our Dearest Sister~

By: Mika

Mika: Well, I'm glad you like the first chapter. And I got more than three reviews, so I'm going to continue this fic.

Raine: Heed my warning readers, Mika's fics are a bit confusing, but if you start to familiarize your self with her pattern of writing, you'll get it. ^-^

Mika: -__- Thanks a lot, Yami.

Raine: ^-^ Well anyways, Mika doesn't own Beyblade the anime.

[Chapter 2]

~

 _I had a dream one time where I was just falling. I kept on sinking into this dark abyss. Below me, I saw this light that was getting smaller as I sank. I didn't reach for it, because I couldn't feel the warmth from it. The coldness was my comfort and it was taking me away from everyone I knew. But then there was this hand. It was reaching for me. It wanted me to come back, but why? Then a boy appeared. He was the owner of that hand. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing all white, like an angel. He kept calling my name, wanting me to take his hand. I slowly reached for it, and then the boy got further than before. He was taunting me to get out of the dark. But I don't want to go there yet. I've been through so much pain to go back. I can't go into the light. I'll never get there…ever…_

~

Tala

 Moving is like a normal thing for us to do. We've been moving to one town to the next. Don't think wrong that our relatives hate us, because they don't. They actually can't support us and fully take care of us like we are their real children. What they can't really do is pay off the hospital bills because of Kitten. In our last house, with our mother's youngest brother and wife, Kitten stayed at the hospital for three weeks in a coma. Uncle Ken was a starting DA and his wife was a doctor. They had money, but they were saving it for their up coming child. Aunt Yuka is three months pregnant. Anyways, Kitten was in the hospital for the loss of blood. She…*Cringes* would cut her self with a knife she would hide under her pillow. Now Kai and I are scouting her rooms now, you know, be the over protective brothers. It's really hard on all of us that our parents just died. We had many memories of them, and it does pain us to think of them. Kai and I are trying our best to move on and live what's left out of life. But Kitten is still blaming herself of the deaths of our parents. I guess the girl hold too much pain within that she wants to get rid of it by inflicting external pains on her self. *Sighs* Kai and I are trying our best to understand her, and tell her that it wasn't her fault. It was just… faith that made us this way… I guess I don't believe it my self, but I want to think that way. Kai said that maybe there is a reason why we are like this. But what is that reason?

 Anyways, the taxi that picked us up from the airport just dropped us of in front of this gate. Then the bastard man left without saying weather we are _at_ the right place. I looked up past the gates and on the top of the tall hill was a gigantic mansion. Oh my god! It was huge! It was like really big! Ok, Ok, I think I'm over doing it, but it was big. I mean it looked like a castle! Even Kai would agree with me, because he can't keep his mouth shut.

 This is supposed to be Aunty Megumi's residence. I'm not so sure, but I think I do realize the reason why we don't see much of our Aunty. What I do know is that we haven't seen her since the funeral of our parents. Aunty Megumi is our father's twin sister. We've known her as a very busy person. She wouldn't be present in any of our dad side's parties. "And I can see why." I awed. Kitten noticed our gaping mouths and she shrugged at our childish actions. I saw her move towards the bell. There was a T.V screen and some old man appeared.

 "You've crossed the Hiwatari Residence, may I help you?" It was some old man that looked to be in his late fifties. I don't' know about you, but the guy had the funniest French? No, English. Argh! Whatever accent he has, was really funny. I can hear Kai snicker next to me.

 Kitten bowed her head a bit, and looked at him with her empty gaze. "Is Miss Megumi Hiwatari present?" She asked with her vacant tone.

 The man looked at us in surprised and gasped. "You're the nephews and niece of Miss Hiwatari!" He smiled widely and soon the gates automatically opened. "Please come in. I'll meet you at the front door!" Then the screen went blank.

 Kitten heaved her bags and started to walk up the hill. Kai and I sighed tiredly and followed. Man was it a long one! I've wanted to die then and there, but we finally reached it. There were two other servants that were there by that old man as we met them up on the hill. The mansion was even bigger up close, and it seems to amaze me even more. The servants took our bags unexpectedly. I thought they were going to steal them and I fought with the guy and nearly beaten him up. But Kai and the old guy stopped me and told me that he was just going to bring it to my new room. Heh. Heh. My mistake.

 "Welcome, I'm George. And I'm the head servant of Miss Hiwatari. Come inside." He opened the giant doors for us to enter upon. You would think the outside was great, but wait till you see the inside. It looks way better than excellent. The whole place looks filled with too much fragile things. But everything was organized and cleaned. The walls were painted pearly white, and the floor was wooded and very well polished. There were many pictures and portraits of some people. But there was one that I recognize as the family portrait our dad kept on as a mantle piece. That picture had the whole family of the Hiwataris. Grams and Pappy had seven children, and that's a lot. We only stay with three of our dad's siblings, and now this is the fourth. The other three are kind of out of the country. The picture we had at home was small. But the one aunty has is like seven feet tall or so, and it was painted and looked really realistic. The picture was placed at the wall where you would see it first thing as you entered the house. It was between two tall and narrow windows. Two sets of stairs are at the other side of the windows. *Sigh* There's just too much here that I wish to tell you of, but it's so hard to describe. I'm out of words.

 A woman greeted us as we entered. Kitten was behind me and Kai was beside her. Some how, I've become the leader. It's either that, or the two are quite shy to be living under our very rich Aunty that we didn't know of her wealth. "Oh my! These must be the children Miss Hiwatari was talking about!" She came up to us and just surprisingly hugged us. The lady wasn't really old like George. She looked to be in her forties and was a motherly looking woman. "They look so much like their parents!" She squealed.

 This lady is really hurting my ears with her wailings. Plus I can't… breathe! "Um… I think you can… let go now!" Choked out Kai. The lady must be a bit embarrassed, because she was red on her face. She apologized and bowed continuingly. "I'm so sorry young sirs and miss." Sirs and Miss? Gosh, I think I have to get use to these names. "I'm Millie. I'm the head maid of this mansion, but I'll also be your Nanny in anyway." She said cheerfully. Now she thinks she can be like Mary Poppins? Yeah right. This Millie lady is now like our babysitter? I don't think we even need one. She turned us three towards the right staircase and was trying to push us up. "Now, before we can have a tour of this grand mansion. Let's get you into your own rooms and have you take a nice shower." She said with lots of enthusiasm. She pushed us all the way us.

 We walked through various hallways that were wide and spacey. We turned on every corner and I started to get a bit dizzy. We stopped in the middle of a hall with many doors lined up. But they weren't together. We walked all the way to the end of this hall and stopped near a tall window. I saw Kai and Kitten having a good look through it. I thought maybe I should to. And what I saw was a nice view of the ocean side. I'm guessing Aunty Megumi lives on a cliff side, where below is the beach. "Wow." I heard myself awed. Miss Millie opened on door and two others. "This is Miss Mao's room." It was the door next to the window. "Here is Mr. Kai's room, and this one is yours Mr. Tala." I don't know why, but I feel the way she's calling me Sir makes me feel uncomfortable. We bowed to her and she left. "If you need anything, just call me." She waved and left.

 "But how can we?" asked Kai to no one particular. I would ask the same thing. Just for some testing, I called out her name. "Miss Millie!" Then all of a sudden, she appeared behind us. "You called?" We all freaked out, even Mao was a bit startled. We stare at her as if she were a ghost. Kai and I laugh nervously. "Nothing really. Sorry to bother you." Kai said. Miss Mille just smiled widely and left us.

 "Ok, that was freaky." I said as Miss Millie disappeared through the hall. I turned to my only family left. "Looks like we need to clean up and get comfortable in our new house…er mansion."

 Kai nodded his head to me in agreement. "Miss Millie said I get the room next to Kitten." I nodded. I think it's better that Kai stays next to Mao anyways. You see, she tends to be closer to him. Kai is way nicer than I am towards her. I would yell at her for doing stupid things and can be a bit too over protective than Kai would. But he would baby her at times and I get mad and sometimes jealous of him. So we went to our very own individual rooms. In our other house we lived in, us three had to share a room, or Mao gets her own and Kai and I had to share. I guess I would like to stay here. Not only because we are living under our rich relative, but also because I don't want to live to any more. We're already in high school. Just three more years and we'll be in college. Hm… Maybe I'll have a talk with Kai in getting this girl to at least make some friends. If she does then… but… she might not want to because of last time… *Sigh* I don't' know what else to do but this. I'll just try, and get my brother into this plan as well.

~

Kai

 After eating lunch, I was deciding to take a bit of rest, because I was tired after our long day. But Tala pulled me into some living room or family room. Miss Millie told us that Aunty Megumi had five Family rooms, but with different sets of furniture and the room was painted differently. Wow, Aunty Megumi is really rich, and George told us that she is the vice president of some big company. I think it was called the BBA Corporation. It was an international business that has many branches in most parts of the world. They sell new types of electronics and some clothesline. I think it's kind of cool that Aunty Megumi is someone important then.

 Anyways, Tala and I are lounging in this red family room. Mostly everything is red in here. I sighed out and looked up at my brother. "What is it do you want Tala?" I know something is up in his mind.

 He was lying back on the sofa.  I was at the other one across fro his. Between us is a wooded coffee table. He looked up at me as if he didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

 I glared at him. "Cut it out. I know there is something up and you want to tell me. Does it have anything to involve with Kitten?" Tala has the most potential to plot plans that included our little sister.

 Tala felt a bit offended, but then turned to face up at the ceiling. "Kai, do you like it here?" He asked me.

 Like it? I love it here. "Yeah." I replied to him.

 "Don't you want to… stay here? You know, stop our little charade of moving from one place to the other. This is a nice place right?" He looked at me. I don't know what he is getting at, but I nodded. "Kai, we are now in high school, and we only got three years of it, until we get to live on our own with no one to baby-sit us." Now I'm beginning to understand what he is saying. Tala doesn't want to move again, and he would like to stay here. Not because of aunty being so rich, but because he thinks this is a great home for us to at least stay until we go on our own. But the only way we cane stay is if… Kitten doesn't do anything drastic.

 "Tala… I wish we could stay here, but we can't force Kitten to do anything we tell her." I told him.

 I could tell Tala disagrees with my say. "No Kai." He stands up and stares at me. "This time, we have to let her listen to us. We are her older brothers and her only family left. So she needs to listen to us this time." I sat up and was about to say something, but Tala spoke first. "Kai, you and I know that Mao doesn't like to be passed down to other relatives house like we are some disgusting rats."

 "I know that." I cut in. Tala was getting angry for no reason at all. "Mao hates moving, but she can't control what she is doing." I don't want to fight with him, but his anger on Mao is making me get ticked off. I took a deep breath. "Tala… she can't move on. We've tried, but she wouldn't let go. She almost did when she was with…"

 Tala growled. "Don't say that bastard's name." I looked up at him. He is still mad for what that guy did. I'm mad as well, but I just don't try to forget someone. "It's his fault for making us move and causing Kitten to be in the hospital for the whole summer." I wasn't sure how he felt now. Usually Tala and I could tell what one is thinking of feeling. We guessed it was a twin thing. But right now, I just don't understand him anymore. Tala turned his back on me and started to leave. "I'm going."

 I abruptly stood up and started to growl. "Hey! You can't just leave!" I yelled.

 "No Kai. We're finished talking." I heard him say. And he disappeared within the halls. I growled in frustration. I don't get him sometimes. I don't even know why he should even be mad at Kitten. I mean we are trying our best to help her. And Kitten knows it. But she can't help the way she feels. I sat down on the couch and just stared at where Tala exited. Soon, Kitten appeared, and she didn't look too happy. I stood up and watched her walk ghostly in front of me. "Phoenix…" Her voice was in a soft whisper. "Wolf hates me… doesn't he?" She said in a low tone.

 I shook my head and walked over to her side. "No he doesn't. Wolf just has a problem, that's all." I watched Mao nodded her head slowly. I felt my eyes soften, and I embraced the girl. "No one hates you Mao…" But she knew I was lying. She thinks many people in the world do. But she is wrong.

 I went wondering in the mansion with Kitten. Tala disappeared to somewhere, maybe his room. But I didn't bother to check on him. Mao and I found a room filled with these cool electronics. Some new model computer, and other super cool things. There was even a simulation room for us to play this laser tag. It's really cool. Kitten beat me two rounds. Then we came across this mini theater. There were many movies to choose and some new ones that haven't previewed in real theaters. Kitten and I didn't watch any yet. Mao wanted to watch with Tala one day. Whatever…

 "I want to find the library." Mao said in her usual monotone. I rolled my eyes at her. She looked over at me and glared. "What?" I just slapped on a goofy grin and shook my head. She eyed me, and then we kept on walking. We were at the west wing of the mansion. The east side is where the guest rooms are located. We checked every door there is in the place, and each one was a surprise. We found a cinema, and theater, an indoor pool, an arcade room, a fashion show room, a ball from, and the dining hall. The kitchen was also big. It was busy with four bustling cooks. Everywhere Kitten I go, there's at least a maid or servant that's dusting or cleaning the place. They would bow to us like we are some royal person. And it's kind of scaring Kitten and I.

 I heard Mao groan and sighed out in boredom. It's kind of boring doing nothing. We haven't decided what we should do, and yet we haven't found that library. We'd ask someone, but we rather not. We're kind of like that. We don't ask for something, we just stay quiet and let the people that know us do the things for us, and we'd comply. Kitten and I stopped in front of another case of stairs. The girl turned to me with a longing expression. "I don't want to go up there. Let's just go back to one of those resting places." She told me. I agreed and we turned around. Then we stopped. "Er… Do you remember how to get back to the entrance hall?" I asked her. She shrugged as her answer. She was the one following me, and I was the one who was leading. Great… we're lost and we'd rather not ask someone to help us. Tala disappeared somewhere and I'm getting hungry!

 Out of nowhere, a hand touched our shoulders. We jumped a bit and turned around to see Miss Millie. Where the heck did she come from, and how did she know where we were? "Miss Hiwatari is about to land on the helicopter pad. I was just thinking maybe you'd want to see her." Millie said to us. I looked at Mao, and she nodded her head. I looked at Miss Millie and nodded to her. "Um… Do you know where Tala is?" I asked her.

 "Mr. Tala is already outside watching your Aunt coming in." She said. Good… so Tala is ok. But I wonder if he is still mad or something. He avoided me for nearly three hours straight. That's more hours than usual. So we followed Miss Millie, and found our way outside in the landing area. The helicopter just landed and I could see Aunty Megumi getting out with some help from some security guy. Aunty Megumi is pretty. She has Silver hair with the same ruby eyes my dad and I have. But my dad had blue hair, and they were sort of identical. I saw Tala ran up to give Aunty a big embrace. Mao left my side and ran up to her as well. I shrugged and joined them. Aunty Megumi looked really young. She's only thirty-five, like how my dad would be this year. And it amazes me that she is like an owner of a big company.

 I saw Aunty smile widely and engaged me in her big bear hug, just like how she use to give us when we were younger. She pushed back and looked at me. "My goodness… you look so much like him." She smiled widely and looked up at my other siblings. "Mao is like a mix of both your parents." She neared Tala and pinched his cheek. "And you look like your mother." Mao and I snickered. Tala glared, but mostly at me. I guess he's still pissed for no reason. "Come on. I bet you're all hungry. Let's go in." She was pushing us towards the mansion. We bustled in and were led to the dining room. We sat down, with Mao sitting next to me. Tala was in front of us, and Aunty was at the head of the table. We were next to her. It took about five minutes for the food to be prepared. We were talking about how things were going and other stuff.

 "So… how about you go to school starting next week?" She asked. Tala wiped his mouth on the napkin and look up at her. "I guess we could." He answered. Aunty smiled widely. "Is it ok if it was a privet school? That the only one that's close by and in walking distance from here." She told us. Tala shrugged and Mao was just focusing on finishing her food. I looked up at her and nodded. Aunty smiled widely and clasped her hands together. "Great!" She sat up straight and called out. "George!" She yelled.

 The old man entered the dining hall from one of the entrances. "Yes, ma'am?" Aunty picked up her fork and started pointing it around as she talked. "See to it that I call up Bakuten High to enroll my brother's children." She told him. George bowed. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go and add it to your agenda for tomorrow." Then George left.

 Aunty sighed in happiness and put down her utensils. She looked at us and just smiled. "It's been such a long time that I haven't see you three. I remember when I'd baby-sit the two of you." She started to giggle. "And how you three would run around in your big yard." I bit my lip trying hard to push back those memories. Then Aunty sighed sadly. "I'm truly sorry that you guys had a terrible childhood." She apologized. "But, I'd like for you three to stay here with me, if that's ok?"

 I looked up at Tala, and he seemed happy about it. I looked at Mao, but she just stared down at her plate. "We would love to!" Tala exclaimed. "But…" I interrupted. "We'll try our best to fit in here, Aunty. We've never been in this kind of living." I said.

 She nodded her head. "I understand, but you'll love staying here." She leaned her chin on her hand. The maids were taking away our finished plates, and were cleaning the table. "You guys have gone through so much. I talked to your other relatives, and they told me that…" She trailed off and blinked her eyes. She looked at us then smiled lively. That's what I like of Aunty. She was always there to brighten the mood. When she used to take care of us, we would cry at times. Then aunty would be there to make us happy. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked us.

Tala blinked his ice blue eyes. "Aren't you busy tomorrow?" He asked. "It seems like that you're always busy, Aunty Megumi." Aunty laughed oddly. "Oh please… can't the vice president of the BBA have a vacation once in a while?" We looked at her strangely. "Now, come on, there must be something you'd want to do here in Bakuten." She looked at each one of us. "Oh, I know! Let's go shopping. I bet you'd want to get rid of some of your clothes. We'll have like a shopping spree!" She said excitingly. Tala and I sweat dropped simultaneously. I forgot that aunty Megumi had an odd personality also. She acts as if she were like a teenager when she's around us. So we agreed that tomorrow we'd go to the mall.

~

 I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. But I thought I saw the boy from my dreams. I tried to look for him again, but he was gone. Who is he?

~

Mika: -___- Ok I think this was long and boring. Hopefully the next chapter is more exciting than this one.

Raine: Aww… It's great honestly. I think the way you portrayed Kai, as a loving brother, is really cute, and Tala being the rebel is so cool!

Mika: You're just saying that.

Raine: Nope, I'm not. And I think Mao being a cold-hearted person is super cool!

Mika: Ok, now I know you're faking. Never have I heard you say, Super cool.

Raine: Aww… you never trust your yami?

Mika: No…

Raine: Well… just one question… who is the one that is speaking in the beginning and end?

Mika: I'm not telling.

Raine: Fine… Anyways people, R&R!!!! If you review enough, she'll bring up a better chapter! C'mon! T-T I'm begging you!

Mika: Yami…

Raine: Yes?

Mika: -___- shut up.

Raine: T-T


End file.
